


Kyungie

by drawingstrings



Series: KaiSoo Kid AU Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kid AU, kid-jongin, kid-kyungsoo, school au, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: A cute boy transfers in Jongin's class who has a weird name.





	Kyungie

"My name is Kyungie." Nine year old boy named Kyungsoo, not Kyungie -because he says to himself that that pet name suits him better- introduces himself confidently with sparkling doe eyes and heart shaped lips in front of his new classmates.

"Kyungie?" A boy from the front row with jet black hair, high cheekbones and tanned skin snorts. "What kind of name is that? Sounds gay!" The whole class suddenly breaks into a fit of laughter while Kyungsoo suddenly awkwardly scuffs his shiny black shoe over the wooden floor from embarrassment.

He mumbles an inaudible, 'What's wrong with my name Kyungie?' whom only their teacher hears.

"Alright class that's enough. Kyungsoo--uh rather Kyungie if that's what you want to be called--" The teacher gets cut off by sniggers from the other students, so then he showcases them his famous glare to make them stop from shunning the transfer student. "Class stop making fun of Kyungie. If that's how he wants you all to call him then you must all respect him, not make fun of him, understand?" Their teacher scolds them in a nice way but when he turns his head towards the boy who started the teasing earlier, his warm eyes turns cold, "Kim Jongin, if you only want to humiliate Kyungsoo then better stay out of the room. The door is always open for you to go out." The teacher offered in grimace.

"I-I am sorry Mr.Kim." Jongin the bratty kid lowers his gaze to his lap, but then peers at Kyungsoo through his lashes timidly.

"You should apologize to Kyungie." Mr. Kim implores; his warm smile makes their way on his face again.

"S-Sorry Kyungie." Jongin scrunches his nose, lower lip jutting out cutely.

 

Kyungsoo pads himself carefully towards Jongin's seat and stands before him. A forgiving heart shaped smile is soon given to the tanned boy. "It's okay Jonginnie. We can still be friends!" Despite being teased earlier, Kyungsoo could still muster a smile and it has Jongin left in awe.

But not just from the way Kyungsoo was very forgiving, but also from the endearment he got from the transferee.

Jonginnie. That was the first pet name he had ever received in his entire eight years of existence.

Jongin brightens up, his eyes crinkling up then offers his hand towards his new classmate for a friendly handshake.

"Friends?"

Kyungsoo's eyes turn to crescent shapes as he grabs the boy's hand and shakes it, smiling.

"Friends."


End file.
